Takanori Oyama
Appearance This, with dyed Blond hair and a sleeveless hoodie. 5'10 and can usually be found with a scowl on his face. His general appearance may intimidate some people. He is well built, looks like he works out a lot and his hand can often be seen in bandages. During the winter or on cold days he will wear a beanie. over his usual hoodie he wears a jacket with an emblem that reads "Hakusen Karate", plus blue jeans. pn warm day he will forgo his hoodie and wear sleeveless t shirts that show off his muscular arms. when driving his motorcycle he will wear a black riding jacket. Persona Polemos, embodiment of war. It is a huge man with charred black skin, blood splatter permanently on his face and cracks all along his body, it wears a white cape with red blood splattered on it. It wields a M-16 rifle in one hand and a club in the other. on his head sits a Vietnam helmet that says born to kill. Its chest is clad in iron armor much like a medieval knights. it wears combat pant's and Roman sandals. On its back is what appears to be a Spartan shield. Personality A bit serious and grumpy. He can get angry at the drop of a hat, and once angry isn't hesitant to start a fight. He will make jokes from time to time, usually making fun of someone. As long as you don't always make him mad you will be fine. Isn't the smartest kid but he isn't failing school. Once friends he will open up and become a bit more jokey and won't scowl as much. Most of his free time is either spent practicing his martial art skill or wandering aimlessly around town. he is secretly somewhat of an otaku. Background A boy from America that has come to Inaba to visit his parents' hometown. The grandson to a famous martial artist and the younger brother to another one. His father is a native american and his mom is Japanese. Stats Skills Plot Born Clover Akecheta, Takanori is the son of a Native American former boxer and a Japanese school teacher. He was home schooled most of his life and his only class mates were his brothers. Since he was just a small kid he was taught Martial Arts from his Father and Grandfather, even participating in various tournaments in the neighboring town. he excelled at the martial arts, but no matter how hard his mother tried he was never a star student. All throughout his childhood he was being shown up by his brothers, in particular Clovis. Clovis was eventually allowed to study abroad in Japan, Tatsumi Port Island to be exact, as that is where his parents met. Takanori was left behind until a couple of years later where he was also allowed to go on a similar trip, however he elected to go to Inaba so as to not go on the same trip as his brother out of spite. He even went so far as to Change his Name, taking up his Grandfather's last name and picking a new Japanese name for himself. Upon arrival to Inaba he immediately blamed Clovis for how boring and sucky it was there, forgetting it was him that chose the location. He met Kazuo Takahashi on the first day of school, and it was him who got Takanori to 'watch' the midnight Channel for the first time. However takanori had heard a different version of the rumor, one that involves breaking your T.V. He luckily had a spare though, so the next rainy night he got to see it, cementing his future to one that involved Shadows and persona's. During the disappearance of Meigetsu Takanori was taken into the TV world so that he may help find her. the plans were dashed from almost the beginning due to the fact that Noburo had ran into his Shadow, and after some choice words from the group he accepted it and was granted his persona. The same thing happened for Takanori, meeting his shadow, represented by a younger takanori. it said that Takanori was insanely jealous of his brother, envious of him and his life, and he hated him for it. Takanori corrected him, saying that he did not hate his brother, but that he hated how much better at everything he was then him. the shadow seemed to Accept this answer, and allowed Takanori his persona, polemos. after getting their Persona's the party was attacked, but the shadows were quickly dispatched of. the party then retreated back to Junes, only to find that Meigetsu was safe and sound, found by the other team. After this incident Takanori was no longer as harsh as he used to be, but still rather mean. During all of this Taka met Melody Chen, the girl who would become the person he was closest to in Inaba, as much as the two like to act that they hate each other. he aslo met Chuji Tsuna, a boy he'd also later become best friends with, teach him martial arts, and help him get his persona. He also became Friends with Meigetsu after Her, Taka and melody took a trip to the pool, something that would become a tradition for Melody and Taka. He also met a girl named Misa, who helped him try and stop his violent ways. she was somewhat successful, takanori taking her words to heart and trying his best to refrain from violence whenever possible. Takanori was eventually roped back into the TV world via the disappearance of one Sun moon. he didn't really like her, but alas he wasn't about to let her die, and so He and some other yasogami high students went in to find her. they were unsuccessful, however they did glean some information that would prove useful in saving her. Takanori eventually set up a little meeting between all the persona users and those who knew about them. nothing much came of it. Takanori stayed away from the TV for a while, only going in a couple of more times, the last time he went in he almost died trying to save one of the kidnapped people. After not being around for a month, Takanori eventually resurfaced at the Floodplain, meeting up with Chuji and Ms.Zetsubo there. He confined in Chuji about his feelings for Melody, and that something in the back of his mind kept telling him that the world was going to end. he told Chuji he was gone because he went on a soul searching journey in the mountains, Fighting bears and meditating under waterfalls. he told him he realized life is too short to always be angry and mad at people, and that he made up with his brother. Clovis also made an appearance here, along with a man(?) named sun. he introduced Chuji and Clovis, before Clovis and sun had to leave. Takanori then took a dip in the river, telling Chuji that he thought of it as a baptism, washing him of his sins. he waved good-bye to chuji, telling him that he'd met up with him at the pool that weekend, that is if the world doesn't end before then... sadly, it did. Relationships References *Original Character Post